


Mousetrap

by twice_celestial



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: After her girlfriend cheated on her, Yerim needed a new roommate. She couldn't crash at Seungwan and Joohyun's place forever. Joohyun suggested her friend, Sooyoung. When Yerim meets Sooyoung she falls in the girl's trap. Could Sooyoung return those feelings?





	Mousetrap

**Author's Note:**

> we need more joyri fics. crossposted on aff.

Love was something that Yerim was always skeptical of. Her father had left when Yerim was still practically a baby. Yerim could barely remember him at all. Just a fog of what his face looked like. All the old photos were hidden away, so her mother didn’t have to look at them anymore. Yet, Yerim didn’t know where they were and she really didn’t care about them anyway. So even from a young age she knew that love wasn’t a fairytale, not everyone gets a happy ending.

 

 

She should’ve been more careful, but then again who wouldn’t want to be in love? In high school Yerim wasn’t interested in any of the boys at school. Yerim excused herself by reminding herself she swore off love because she didn’t want to end up like her mother.

 

Then college came and her roommate was Son Chaeyoung. As soon as she saw her it was as if a lightbulb went off, she was gay.

 

The problem that Yerim then found herself in was if Chaeyoung was too. Chaeyoung sported a cute pixie cut, but that didn’t mean anything. Yerim was too nervous to do anything which bothered Seungwan and Seulgi to no end.

 

“She’s obviously gay just like you, just do something!” Seulgi ordered as they were talking.

 

“That’s easy for you to say! I’ve never even dated anyone much less ask them out,” Yerim huffed as she fixed her black bangs,” Can you put Seungwan on the line?”

 

“She’s actually out right now with Joohyun,” Seulgi admitted.

 

“Then you are both no help,” Yeri said before hanging up on Seulgi.

 

Chaeyoung then entered the dorm room. “I’ll help you,” The short haired girl offered.

 

“I don’t think you can,” Yerim said as her eyes lowered not wanting to look directly at Chaeyoung. Her presence had grown too powerful and Yerim hated it. Chaeyoung seemed to be good at everything; drawing, writing, rapping, singing, and dancing. No flaws whatsoever ever and plus she had a gorgeous smile.

 

“I think I’m the only one who can,” Chaeyoung smiled slyly. That’s how they got together. Months later their beds arranged side by side almost as if it was one. Yerim kissed Chaeyoung’s mole before going up to her lips.

 

They were in love. Years of the pair holding hands as they walked in the street without a care in the world except to make the other happy. Years of back hugs that were often spontaneous and done in the most random places. Years of hearing the soft “I love you” whispered in her ear by Chaeyoung late at night.

 

After college everything was so different. Yerim got an office job while Chaeyoung was interning at an art gallery and was also working on her art. Yerim was too busy at work to notice. To notice how slowly things got worse. How slowly Chaeyoung became acting strangely. Yerim was too tired from work to notice.

 

One night Yerim came home from work early. “I’m home,” Yerim shouted as she ran her hand through her dyed blonde hair. She looked around to see that Chaeyoung wasn’t in the kitchen or living room. Yerim walked to their bedroom to see the door closed. She could hear moans just from outside and was wondering what Chaeyoung was watching. When she opened the door she was horrified. Chaeyoung, her Chaengie was having sex with another girl in their bed.

 

“I can explain,” Chaeyoung shouted as she covered herself with the sheet.

 

Yerim’s eyes started watering,” Save it. It’s over and you can have more fun with your little homewrecker.”

 

“My name is Mina,” The black haired girl said.

 

“Yeri baby, I love you! Please don’t go!” Chaeyoung begged.

 

“I’m leaving. I’ll pick up my stuff tomorrow and that’s final,” Yerim said as she looked at her first love one last time. As soon as Yerim left the apartment the waterfall of tears fell from her eyes. She had never felt as broken as she did now. If only she swore off love and didn’t fall for Chaeyoung’s charm. Yerim hated that she was meant to love.

 

Yerim pulled out her phone and called Seungwan,” Chaeyoung is cheating on me.”

 

“Oh my god that bitch! What do you need sweetie?” Seungwan asked.

 

“Can I stay over with you and Joohyun-unnie? I have nowhere else to go,” Yerim said.

 

“Of course, I’ll come get you okay?” Seungwan replied before they hung up. Yerim had her own car, but she was glad her friend knew she was definitely not in the condition to drive.

 

Yerim was still in utter shock from what happened. As she walked outside of the apartment complex wiping her tear stained eyes,she tried to figure everything out. The past few years were trashed as if they had been nothing. Yerim just cried until Seungwan picked her up. She gave Yerim a warm hug and Yerim felt safe.

 

 

__

 

 

Yerim knew that she couldn’t very well stay with Joohyun and Seungwan forever. Afterall Yerim hated sleeping on the couch. It beated staying at Seulgi’s, who brings girls back to her apartment every night. Whereas Seungwan and Joohyun were responsible as a couple of almost five years. That would’ve been her and Chaeyoung, five years. It had been almost a week but it didn’t hurt Yerim any less than it did when she opened the bedroom door. I guess that’s what happens when it’s your first love.

 

Yerim rubbed her eyes and sat up on the couch. Her back hurt so bad, it was unfortunate Chaeyoung cheated on her. Those back rubs were always top notch. Yerim got up from the couch and helped herself to her friend’s kitchen. Yerim was busily making herself some cereal when the couple came into the kitchen.

 

“Morning Yerim-ah!” The other blonde exclaimed. Joohyun who was next to her still looked somewhat dead. Yerim knew that once she had her morning coffee she’d feel much better.

 

Soon the three of them were seated at the table eating their breakfasts. “You guys must be enjoying having me as much as I have, but I need to move out.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous stay as long as you want,” Seungwan said.

 

“I think Yerim is right, she needs a place of her own. And the couch is pretty uncomfortable. I have experience from sleeping there during one of me and Seungwan’s many fights,” Joohyun explained siding with the younger blonde.

 

“I guess I just like having Yeri here. So where will you go?” Seungwan asked turning to look at Yerim.

 

Yerim went to get another scoop full of cereal,” I have no idea.”

 

“My friend, Sooyoung needs a roommate. She has an extra room since she and her roommate are dating. Soon Yerin’s going to study abroad. Either way she has a spare room,” Joohyun suggested.

 

“Give me her phone number and I’ll call her,” Yerim said. She had heard some interesting stories about this Sooyoung from Joohyun. Yet, she had never met her before. All she knew was she had a party phase in college and dragged Joohyun along for the ride. Which was lucky no matter how Joohyun protested because that’s how she met Seungwan, at a party. Yerim would’ve gone too, but it was the night before the big essay was due and she had procrastinated. She remembered hearing all about it from Seulgi and Seungwan. Yerim was excited to finally meet this girl she had heard so much about. Than again she was more excited to have her own bed again.

 

 

___

 

Yerim drove herself to her new apartment. “Home sweet home,” She thought as she got out of the car. She walked up to the building and noticed it was already a lot nicer than the complex she lived with Chaeyoung. After she went on the right floor she knocked on the door since she hadn’t gotten the key yet.

 

A spellbinding beautiful girl with shoulder length dark brown hair opened the door catching Yerim off guard,” You must be Yerim.”

 

Yerim smiled nervously,” That’s me. Um y-you’re Sooyoung, right?”

 

The girl laughed as she opened the door fully,”Yeah, come in this is your home too now. Yerin is here too. She’s really happy that she won’t be leaving me all alone. What’s with that face? We don’t bite.”

 

Yerim walked in to see another girl who turned to face her on the couch. “Nice to meet you I’m Yerin,” Yerin waved from the couch.

 

“Yerin’s leaving is two weeks so she won’t bother you for too long,” Sooyoung joked.

 

“Do you really think I’m a bother,” Yerin gasped as she put a hand to her heart dramatically.

 

“I was only joking,” Sooyoung replied before going over to the couch to kiss her girlfriend.

 

“So I’ll go get my stuff from the car then,” Yerim said before walking backwards slowly.

 

“It wouldn’t be right if we didn’t help you,” Sooyoung said. Yerim couldn’t help but smile. In that moment she was even more excited for this living arrangement. The way Sooyoung held herself, the way she talked, smiled, everything made Yerim fall for her in an instant. How could anyone resist her? She was like a siren, naturally seductive and charming. Yerim just hoped she wouldn’t end up crashing and sinking into the ocean.

 

Yerim hated herself for it, after all Sooyoung was with Yerin. They loved each other very much and had been dating for two years. She couldn’t be a homewrecker or she’d end up a hypocrite. She had to put her feelings aside for the greater good. Yerim was still not over Chaeyoung. Seungwan and Seulgi had been searching for her rebound. Yerim just needed to do her thing on her own time. No matter how slow it might be.

 

At the office, Yerim noticed Nayeon. She was a lot older than Yerim, but she was so pretty that Yerim didn’t care. She just needed a distraction from Sooyoung and Chaeyoung. Something that was okay and someone who’d make her happy. Nayeon was in charge of the accounts while Yerim worked under her.

 

Yerim texted Sooyoung she wouldn’t be home because she had to work late. It was nice since she could spend practically the whole day without looking at the enchanting girl. Nayeon brought take out for her and Yerim. The younger girl couldn’t help but feel grateful. Nayeon had always been taking care of her. “We’ve got to stay energized!”

 

The girl quickly dug in taking a break from their work. “How’ve you been lately? I heard about what happened I should’ve known from the way you acted.”

 

“We’re just coworkers,” Yerim said.

 

“That’s true but I’m close with Chaeyoung. I can’t believe she did that to you,” Nayeon admitted still dumbfounded.

 

“Neither can I, but I’m doing a lot better now,” Yerim replied before eating another piece of kimchi,” Don’t worry about me”

 

“How can’t I? Being older I feel responsible,” Nayeon explained. Yerim could feel the seriousness in her voice. Everything else about that night was a total blur. She remembered them both finishing their meal. They started working again yet some hours later they began talking again. About everything their hopes and dreams. Yerim even told her about Sooyoung. She hadn’t even told Seungwan, Seulgi, or Joohyun out of fear and embarrassment.

 

“I hate when that happens. When the one you want is with someone else. That happened to me a year ago. I really liked this girl, Sana. She was in love with Momo. It hurt like hell. I want to say I’m over it, but some things you can never get over, right?” Nayeon asked.

 

“Some things you can never get over,” Yerim repeated. The two soon walked out of the building after their long day and night at work.

 

“I’ll walk with you to your car,” Nayeon offered.

 

“It’s fine,” Yerim assured her.

 

Nayeon nodded before walking closer to Yerim,” Alright, but I wanted you to know I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for working hard and keeping me company.”

 

“Just trying to get payed,” Yerim chuckled.

 

Nayeon laughed,” You’re really cute, y’know that?” Yerim blushed before Nayeon kissed her on the lips. It meant “thank you” nothing more nothing less. They weren’t going to magically fall in love or use each other to feel something. Nayeon just thanked her for giving her the courage to move on. Yet,Yerim’s heart stirred until she saw Sooyoung sitting on the couch watching a movie. As she walked closer she realized Yerin was snuggled up against her. Making Yerim’s heart throb. She took one of the blankets and put it on them.

 

Another thing Yerim hated about living with them was the noise. Yerim would be laying in bed on the verge of finally falling asleep after a long day. Only to wake up to moans. Not to mention Yerin’s voice,” Oh yes Sooyoung just like that!”

 

The pillow over her head did not work to block out the noise. She was too shy to ask them to keep it down. And Yerin was about to leave so they should have fun while they could. Yet, Yerim suffered with sleepless nights.

 

Yerim hated waking up in the morning and seeing Sooyoung’s hickeys on her neck as she made breakfast. Yerim knew that it was all a trick. She was the mouse and Sooyoung was a piece of cheese, the best cheese in the whole universe. Only she was on a mousetrap and Yerim definitely already got stuck in it.

 

 

____

 

 

Yerim was happy the day came that she and Sooyoung dropped Yerin at the airport. She was ready to finally get a good night sleep since no one would be making noises.

 

It felt like everything changed the moment the two of them got back into Sooyoung’s car. Yerim has spent time alone with Sooyoung before, she had always treasured that time. Now Sooyoung seemed very different. Yerim assumed it was Yerin’s permanent absence.

 

“How long is she studying in England anyway?” Yerim asked.

 

Sooyoung seemed caught off guard by the question as she drove,” A couple of years or more.”

 

“Sorry I was just wondering.”

 

Sooyoung smiled,” What’s to be sorry about? If there’s one thing I learned about you is that you’re always overcompensating for something, if only I knew what. But Yerin and I will FaceTime constantly as well as all that other stuff. I’m sure we’ll take turns visiting each other too.”

 

“Do you think you’d move? Why didn’t you go with her in the first place?”

 

“You know I work under that famous chef at his restaurant, right? He still has so much to teach me. Maybe one day I’ll have a bakery there or something,” Sooyoung replied.

 

“I wish that would be more reason for you to cook dinner at home,” Yerim said.

 

Sooyoung smirked before playfully shoving Yerim,”I’m not even at home when it’s dinnertime.”

 

“Cook before then!” Yerim suggested. Sooyoung was more playful with Yerim than before. Yerim just thought it was since Yerin was gone that Sooyoung became bored. Yet, soon Yerim realized just how close they had become since Yerin moved. The blonde couldn’t have been happier. Still she hated being those inches apart and always wished to be even closer to Sooyoung.

 

Yerim came home from work one day. She always hated how quiet the apartment was when she got back. She was used to a warm welcome and that had been a good thing about when Yerin was there. Yerim found herself in the kitchen about to make herself something when she found a note on the kitchen table.

 

I cooked you up a tasty dinner so eat it up! I’ll continue to do my best to be a good unnie to you. Please don’t work too hard and take care of yourself so please enjoy. Can’t wait to see you!

 

                 -Your favorite unnie, Sooyoungie

 

Yerim couldn’t help but smile at the note and put it close to her heart. Gestures like this were the easiest to fall for. The meal she had prepared for Yerim was in the fridge. It was the best meal Yerim had ever eaten but maybe the lightness she felt after reading the letter effected her. She could never be too sure though.

 

Everything seemed going great, if not better. Yerim had reached her lowest low and knew that now she could only go up. Yerin and Sooyoung had been keeping in touch and talking to each other constantly. Their relationship seemed in perfect shape, at least in Yerim’s perspective.

She knew she was never around for their deep conversations or the hard stuff. She was selfish in wanting things to go badly then again all she wanted was Sooyoung’s happiness. She tried to be an adult about it but that sort of thing was never Yerim’s strong suit.

 

Yerim was watching her drama on the television when Sooyoung walked into the room. Yerim turned her head to see Sooyoung slowly walked towards her and the couch. She looked broken and lifeless, her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. When Sooyoung came to sit on the couch she noticed tears still streaming down her face. She turned to her urgently,”What happened?”

 

“Yerin broke up with me,” Sooyoung muttered like she couldn’t believe it. Neither could Yerim. She couldn’t start celebrating right away after all they just broke up. Yerim knew no matter what they’d never end up together. After all Sooyoung only saw her as a sister, a little sister to be exact.

 

Yerim scooted closer to Sooyoung and rubbed her back,”I’m so sorry Sooyoungie.”

 

“She said the long distance was too hard. Maybe I should’ve gone with her, you were right,” Sooyoung said wiping her eyes.

 

Yerim grabbed the tissue box on the side table behind Sooyoung. She picked a tissue and leaned in to use it to wipe off Sooyoung’s tears,” If we think of all the what ifs then we will never do.”

 

“Then what do I do?” Sooyoung asked.

 

“What I did after Chaeyoung cheated on me. Learn how to be okay again. Remember there’s someone great out there that’s perfect for you,” Yerim explained.

 

“You really think that?” Sooyoung questioned.

 

Yerim nodded,” Of course I do.” Even knowing her utter fate, Yerim stubbornly thought it could be her.

 

_____

 

“You broke up almost two months ago already! Don’t you want to see our friends?” Yerim asked.

 

“Go along without me, okay,” Sooyoung begged as she laid sprawled across the the couch.

 

Yerim grabbed Sooyoung’s arm and started dragging her off the couch,” Seungwan told me they have important news to tell us and that’s why they want to tell us in person. Don’t want to hear it from them rather than me?”

 

Sooyoung sighed as she laid on the floor in defeat,”Alright I’ll go to lunch with you guys.”

 

Seungwan and Joohyun were already there when Yerim and Sooyoung arrived. Yerim knew that Joohyun always liked to be punctual. She couldn’t say the same about Sooyoung, then again she had to practically drag her by the ear to get her to come. They sat down at the booth. “So what’s the big news you had to see me in person for?” Sooyoung asked.

 

Seungwan and Joohyun put their hands on the table to reveal matching engagement rings on both of their left hands. “We’re getting married!” Joohyun announced.

 

Yerim gasped,” How? Gay marriage hasn’t been legalized here.”

 

“We’re going to get married in Canada,” Seungwan explained. Yerim couldn’t help but feel overjoyed for her two friends. She had been there for almost every part of their relationship. She had always been envious but now she was even more so.

 

“So you want us to be bridesmaids?” Sooyoung asked.

 

“We want you as a bridesmaid and Yerim as our maid of honor,” Joohyun answered.

 

“Why does she get to be the maid of honor?” Seulgi pouted as she walked over to the table.

 

“Reason number one,” Joohyun explained.

 

“I knew about the engagement so I didn’t think I needed to be here the same time as them,” Seulgi said.

 

“Whatever the reason Yerim is still more responsible and organized than the both of you,” Joohyun stated.

 

“I think our Yerim is perfect too!” Sooyoung blurted out.

 

“You can count on me!” Yerim cheered.

 

“Don’t worry too much Yerim, the wedding isn’t for a couple of months,” Seungwan said.

 

“How many months exactly?” Yerim questioned.

 

“Four.” Seungwan answered.

 

“I’ll make a schedule and we’ll start everything tomorrow okay?” Yerim asked. The two girls nodded. Yerim was happy to get a distraction from Sooyoung that wasn’t work. She just had to be make sure everything was perfect. After all it’s not everyday your two of your best friends gets married. She especially didn’t want to let down Sooyoung after all the poor girl had been through lately. And the last thing Yerim would want to do is give her a reason not to believe in her anymore. It also gave her a chance to impress Sooyoung. She hoped by then she wouldn’t be as gloomy. Maybe all those months in the future something could happen, but that was Yerim’s wishful thinking.

 

Those four months flashed by quickly. Especially of Yerim running around to help Seungwan and Joohyun with the wedding details. Sooyoung’s mood seemed to improve. Yet, it stung Yerim’s heart to see Sooyoung drunkenly come home with another woman.

 

“Are you gonna bring her to the wedding?” Yerim asked as she poured herself some orange juice.

 

“Huh?” Sooyoung tilted her head as she took another spoonful of cereal.

 

“That girl you’ve been bringing to our apartment recently,” Yerim explained.

 

“Ahh Chaeyoung!”

 

Yerim furrowed her brows. Sooyoung laughed,” Not your Chaeyoung, a different one. I’m not gonna see her anymore.”

 

“Why is that?” Yerim asked before taking a sip of her orange juice.

 

“She was just a rebound, a fling. Nothing serious y’know? Have you had anything after Chaeyoung?” Sooyoung questioned.

 

Yerim almost spat out her orange juice before setting the glass on the counter,” Sort of. I kissed my boss.”

 

Sooyoung gasped,” Yerim! Wow you are full of surprises aren’t you? And to think you were like some innocent little thing.”

 

The flight to Canada had been a long one. Until Yerim found Sooyoung had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She could feel her heart beating faster. Yerim fell asleep too and dreamt of catching the wedding bouquet.

 

Yerim had arranged for her and Sooyoung to be roommates at the hotel. After all they were already roommates so it made sense. Yerim accidentally slipped her crush on Sooyoung to Seungwan and Joohyun one day during their errands for the wedding. Seungwan sure made fun of her about it. “You two will totally hook up,” Wendy had said a dew days before they left for Canada.

 

“No we won’t,” Yerim sighed, she always hated being teased by her friends. That was her job after all.

 

“I got money on this. Seulgi doesn’t think you’ll do anything, since you’re soooo chicken,” Wendy explained the predicament she got herself into.

 

“Wait, you told Seulgi? I’ll kill you, Son Seungwan!” Yeri screamed.

 

Joohyun grabbed Yerim,”If you do then who will I marry?” Yerim had surrendered, but whatever one was going to win from this bet she was going to make sure she got it instead.

 

Yerim couldn’t let a stupid bet that her untrustworthy friends made dictate her life choices. A couple months ago, Yerim wouldn’t have dared to do anything. Now that she’s grown closer to Sooyoung, Yerim has grown more confident. Yet, she’s scared to push something to Sooyoung that she’s uncomfortable with. She is not a chicken, just respectful. If only her friends saw it that way. Yerim knew that if anything did happen on this so called trip that it had to be Sooyoung who initiated things. Yet, Yerim felt that would only happen in her sleep.

 

___

 

 

“Sooyoung hurry up! We’re going to have to help Seungwan and Joohyun get ready too y’know!” Yerim shouted as she knocked on the bathroom door of the hotel room they shared.

 

“Coming!” Sooyoung replied as she opened the door. Yerim’s jaw dropped as she looked at Sooyoung.

 

"Are you okay?" Sooyoung asked as she put on her other earring. Yerim couldn't help but blush. She had seen Sooyoung in practically everything, except dressed up. Sooyoung was wearing the most makeup she had ever seen her wear. Not that Sooyoung needed it. Yerim thought her bare face was flawless. 

 

"Let's go!" Yerim said before the two of them headed out. Yerim went to go help Seungwan since they were closer.

 

"You look so beautiful! Joohyun will be so shook," Yerim said walked closer to Seungwan.

 

Seungwan was seated on the bed in her wedding dress,"Can you zip me up?"

 

Yerim nodded before helping zip Seungwan,"I'm so happy for you."

 

"Sooyoung is going to be super drunk tonight. It's like the perfect opportunity to make a move," Seungwan suggested.

 

Yerim shook her head,"She'll be vunerable. I don't want to take advantage of her."

 

"Sooyoung totally likes you though!" 

 

"As a sister, as a friend, not the way I want."

 

"You both are so blind," Seungwan sighed.

 

The wedding was everything Yerim had planned for. She was standing in between Seulgi and Sooyoung during the wedding. Everything was in place, even the flower arrangments Joohyun had begged for. Even those dumb posies couldn't ruin everything that Yerim worked hard on for two of her closest friends. Yerim turned to face Sooyoung as the couple were doing their vows. "Are you crying?" Yerim whispered leaning into Sooyoung's ear.

 

Sooyoung nodded as she wiped her eyes trying not to mess up her makeup,"This is the first gay wedding I've been to and its my best friends. I can't wait till that's me." Yerim nodded thinking that was the most positive thing Sooyoung had said about love in months. Everyone cheered when Seungwan and Joohyun kissed. 

 

Soon it was time for the dinner and party part of the wedding. Yerim was ready to get blackmail of her friends dancing like crazy people totally wasted. Only the slight problem of her plan was that she also got super drunk. She couldn't refuse Sooyoung. At least Seungwan was right about Sooyoung getting drunk tonight, only she didn't think that would also include her as well.

 

Yerim and Sooyoung walked drunkenly back to their hotel room."I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before," Sooyoung chuckled.

 

"I'm not a big drinker," Yerim said.

 

"Don't like not being in control?" Sooyoung said as she opened the door to their hotel room.

 

"It's not that. I hate the feeling of being hungover," Yerim explained as she shut the door behind her.

 

Sooyoung pushed Yerim against the wall and whispered in her ear,"I can make sure you feel good tomorrow morning."

 

Yerim could feel her whole body go weak from the sound of Sooyoung's sexy raspy voice in her ear. "O-okay," Yerim nodded like an idiot. Then everything Yerim ever wanted to happen, happened. Sooyoung leaned in and kissed Yerim on the lips. Sooyoung moved to kiss Yerim's neck which made the younger girl start to moan. Slowly the two of them moved to Sooyoung's bed.

 

"Is it okay?" Sooyoung asked referring to Yerim's dress. Yerim nodded. When Yerim woke up that's all she could remember. Yet, she woke up in Sooyoung's bed in nothing but her bra and underwear. Yerim couldn't believe what she thought had happened. She swore it must've just been a dream.

 

Sooyoung grabbed Yerim's hand as woke up,"Don't worry you fell asleep before anything really happened."

 

"It's better than forgetting," Yerim said before getting up," We better get up and start packing." Yerim was unaware of Sooyoung who was smiling at her.

 

They were in their seats on the plane heading back to Seoul. Sooyoung slid her hand into Yerim's. "What are we?" Yerim asked.

 

Sooyoung put her head on Yerim's shoulder,"Girlfriends." Yerim couldn't help but smile the rest of the flight. If Yerim was caught in Sooyoung's mousetrap, that meant that Sooyoung was also trapped in Yerim's.

 

 

_____

 

5 years later

 

Yerim was comfortable in her relationship with Sooyoung and was the happiest she had been in years. She was at work when she got a unexpected call from Sooyoung herself. "What's up, honey?" Yerim asked as she was in her chair working on the computer.

 

"Did you hear the news?" Sooyoung questioned as she walked on the sidewalk.

 

"No what?" Yerim replied as she crinkled her nose. Knowing Sooyoung she knew this would end up being a guessing game.

 

"You didn't watch the news on TV? I swore your office had some around the office," Sooyoung said as she opened the door to a big door and headed for the elevator.

 

"Can you just tell me, Park Sooyoung!" Yerim said as she raised her voice.

 

"Turn around," Sooyoung replied which made Yerim confused. She obeyed as she turned she saw Sooyoung on one knee with a box in her hand. And in the box was a ring. Yerim couldn't believe this was happening.

 

"Sorry this isn't as romantic as I wanted. I saw marriage was legalized here for us and I knew I had to propose. So Kim Yerim will you make me the happiest woman and marry me?"

 

Yerim swore she was going to cry from happiness. "Yes!" Yerim said before leaning down and giving her now fiancee a kiss.

 

Yerim and Sooyoung got married in Seoul. Yerim was last to walk down the aisle. "Don't cry please," Yerim said to Sooyoung as she held her hands.

 

"Your just so beautiful," Sooyoung smiled. Yerim couldn't help but grin. They said their vows and exchanged rings. When they kissed Yerim could feel all of the sparks go off or that could've been the sound of people clapping.

 

The wedding was the success of Seulgi's hard work as the maid of honor. Yerim was glad to believe in her since the wedding didn't go up in flames. She was even happier Seulgi was in a serious relationship with a girl named Shiah, who she brought to the wedding. "And she told me I was her dream and I knew that she was mine," Seulgi said as Yerim talked with the couple.

 

Yerim was overjoyed the way things had gone. With her lowest low of Chaeyoung cheating on her to her highest high of marrying Sooyoung, it had been a ride. Sooyoung smooshed cake on Yerim's face. "Hey! Ruining my best feature," Yerim whined.

 

"Not your best feature," Sooyoung smirked which caused Yerim to shove the rest of her cake in Sooyoung's face.

 

"Two of my favorite things to eat," Yerim said before giving her now, wife a kiss. With Sooyoung as her wife she knew she was in for even more of a ride. Yet, she couldn't think of anything better than the two of them stuck in mousetraps together.


End file.
